1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper blade assembly, and more particularly to a wiper blade assembly, which can easily engage and disengage a wiper arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
A windshield of a vehicle is provided with a wiper blade assembly for ensuring eyesight of a driver by wiping rainwater off or removing foreign materials on rainy days. The wiper blade assembly is engaged with a wiper arm connected with a driving shaft connected to a wiper driving motor of a vehicle, and is driven by the wiper driving motor.
In this case, the wiper blade assembly is engaged with the wiper arm through a wiper connector. Generally, the wiper blade assembly is configured such that an adaptor is provided, a connector member is connected to the adaptor, and the wiper arm is connected to the connector member.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view showing a general wiper blade assembly, FIG. 1B is a perspective view showing a general wiper arm, and FIG. 1C is a perspective view showing a connector member connected with the general wiper arm.
Referring to FIGS. 1A to 1C, the general wiper blade assembly 10 includes a wiper strip (not shown) made of a rubber material and in contact with a vehicle windshield, a pair of spoilers 11, and an adaptor 12 disposed in a predetermined region of the wiper blade assembly in a length direction.
It is shown in FIG. 1A that the adaptor 12 is disposed in the central region of the wiper blade assembly in a length direction. However, unlike this, if necessary, the adaptor 12 may also be disposed the outer region of the wiper blade assembly.
Subsequently referring to FIGS. 1A to 1C, the adaptor 12 of the general wiper blade assembly 10 includes a connector member 13 for engaging a wiper arm 15, and a connector acceptor 14 for accepting the connector member 13.
In this case, the wiper arm are engaged with a driving shaft connected to a wiper driving motor of a vehicle, and the wiper blade assembly 10 is driven by driving the wiper arm.
That is, the general wiper blade assembly is configured such that an adaptor is provided, and a connector member is connected with a predetermined region of the adaptor, that is, a connector acceptor, and the wiper arm is connected with the connector member.
Meanwhile, generally, the connector acceptor includes a hinge shaft (not shown) integrated with the connector acceptor, and thus the connector member may be connected with the hinge shaft.
However, the general wiper blade assembly is disadvantageous in that an additional connector member is needed in order to connect the wiper arm to the adaptor.
Further, this wiper blade assembly is disadvantageous in that, in the connection of the wiper arm to the adaptor, a beginner does not know whether the wiper arm should be engaged with any portion of the wiper blade assembly, and thus the engagement of the wiper arm with the wiper blade assembly is not easy.
Moreover, this wiper blade assembly is disadvantageous in that, in the disconnection of the wiper arm from the adaptor, a beginner cannot easily conduct the disengagement disconnection of the wiper arm from the adaptor, and thus it is difficult to disengage the wiper arm from the wiper blade assembly in order to replace the wiper blade assembly.